The Village Hidden in the Soul Society
by A Phoenix Tear
Summary: A crossover of Bleach and Naruto. For fans of both. A few characters from Bleach get knocked into Konoha, and a few characters from Naruto get bumped to Karakura and the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1 Cup of Tea

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction. Please review. I would like to thank Kimi (Kimihaine) for helping me sort out some ideas for this. I hope you enjoy, Kimi! And everyone else. :)

I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Please give credit and thanks to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto for creating such amazing characters and storylines.

* * *

It was a warm and sunny day in the town of Karakura as Ichigo Kurosaki walked up to Urahara Shouten.

"Ichigo!" greeted Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, otherwise known as Kisuke Urahara. "How pleasant of you to stop by!"

"You're the one who wanted me over," replied our orange-haired hero.

"Oh, how cruel, can't you just visit me for a nice cup of tea every once in awhile? No one comes to visit me just because they want to."

"Don't tell me you called me over here because you needed a tea drinking buddy," Ichigo said as he was about to throw a punch.

"Now, now, Ichigo, calm down," Urahara said as he talked behind his folding fan and waving his free hand. "Of course I have a reason. Come down to the basement with me; soul only, no bodies allowed."

Ichigo used his charm he received from Ukitake-Taichou to leave his physical body and he followed Mr. Hat-and-Clogs down to the basement of the shop.

* * *

"What the hell are you all doing here?!" exclaimed Strawberry as he saw a group of fellow soul reapers down in the basement standing around a large contraption that had Urahara's name written all over it.

"What da'ya think we're doing here?" replied a red-haired soul reaper with tattoos running along his body. "Urahara called us."

"What for?"

"Don't you know anything? He called us for…. for…. Why did you call us, anyway?"

Urahara hid his smirk behind his fan. "I sure have a surprise for you."

"Hurry up and get on with it," snapped the shortest of the group, a white-haired captain with brilliant turquoise eyes.

"Indeed. I do not have the time to waste here with you," agreed a noble captain wearing an ashen scarf.

"All right, all right. As soon as I can, but I do believe we are missing a member of this squad."

As soon as this was said, a short, onyx-haired maiden ran down into the vast basement of Urahara Shouten. Her purple eyes looked up to the group with exhaustion. Out of breath, it was obvious that she had been in a hurry. In a blink of an eye later, her fist bashed into the side of Ichigo's face.

"What the hell was that for?" screamed Carrot-top.

"According to my message from Urahara, I was supposed to wait for you to pick me up at 1:00. And it's 3:30!! How did you manage to forget, you idiot?"

"Shut up! I didn't get any message from Hat-and-Clogs. It's not my freakin fault!"

"I waited—," the violet eyes glanced over in Urahara's direction. The man backed away, fan still up to his face.

"Now, now. We're all here, so we can finally get started. See that thing standing behind you?"

The group turned around to see the contraption with Urahara's name written all over it. The item was decent in size, about the size of three cars, each standing on one pair of their wheels juxtaposed. It was made out of a copper alloy and shined brightly even in the artificial sunlight. It appeared to be a doorway to somewhere, but the destination was unknown to the onlookers. Over to the left of it was a cube on a stand with four colors placed on it: red, green, violet, and blue. The other two sides were blank white. The stand was clearly connected and part of the mechanism.

"This is called my Hueco Mundo Instant Teleporter." Eyes widened. "It takes you to the person you need or want to meet or fight in the Hueco Mundo instantly. Saves a lot of time of wandering around aimlessly, I suppose. Unlike last time. An improved invention indubitably. I had Yoruichi test it out successfully earlier today. She left, right away, though. She was not in the mood for a battle. Thought she'd leave it to you guys."

"So, it can take us to Aizen?" asked the orange head.

"Or Ichimaru?" asked the white head.

"Yes, yes, of course. Just as I said, anyone you want to meet or fight."

"Let's get going then!" suggested Ichigo.

"Now, wait a moment. See the color cube? I made this device so you can also travel to other places. What good is it once Aizen is defeated? So, the green means my shop, the red is Hueco Mundo, the blue is the Soul Society, and purple is anywhere else in the world of the living. The blank white ones…. I don't know. The cube was the only shape that worked and I ran out of places. That's all right, though, we can just ignore those, since the cube doesn't need to be rolled; just picked up and placed upright where you want to go."

"Well done. Urahara. I did not know you had such abilities in you," remarked Byakuya.

"Yes, yes, that's fine, hunky, and dory, but let's go already!" shouted Renji. "Time is wasting!"

"All right, let me just set it to red and fire this transporter up."

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from the teleporter, but still in the basement, Jinta and Ururu were playing a game of baseball under the watchful eye of Tessai, who actually was asleep. It was raining outside, and Jinta just _had_ to play, so Ururu was forced to play in the basement.

"Jinta, batting average is one thousand, comes up to bat. Bottom of the 9th, two outs, bases loaded. The game depends on this hit," Jinta exaggerated as he came up with his bat.

"Jinta, I think we should stop now. Tessai was supposed to tell us when Mr. Urahara was going to use the teleporter, and I think I hear it warming up."

"Aw. Come on, ya big baby, everything's fine. I gotta get one more to win."

"But we weren't keeping scor—"

"I don't care! Throw the ball or I'll rub my fists into your head again!"

About to cry, Ururu threw the ball. Jinta, with a perfect step and swing, hit the ball out of there. He cried, "Jinta Home Run!" It flew through the air at a fast pace, and it hit the teleporter's cube as everyone was about to step inside.

"Wait!" cried Kisuke, noticing the hit.

But it was all in vain. The group already left through the teleporter, no where to be seen.

"I hope they got somewhere safe," hoped Hat and Clogs. He turned to look at the teleporter, and one of the blank white sides was face up.


	2. Chapter 2 What Fun

**Author's Note:** Even shorter than the first. I still do not own Bleach or Naruto. Please give credit and thanks to the original authors, Tite Kubo for Bleach and Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto. Please review.

* * *

The number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja woke up earlier that same day with a bit of a surprise in his room. It was a group of people, including a tall man, a boy with bright hair, a girl with a temper, and a kid with an attitude.

"Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Sakura, and Sasuke! What are you all doing here so early in the morning?"

"You idiot! It's almost noon and you're still sleeping! Lady Hokage wants to assign us another mission, and you're not even dressed!" yelled Sakura as she walked up to his bed and gave him a deadly punch. That sure knocked him out of bed. "You even are later than Kakashi-sensei himself!" Wow, he sure found out how late he was then.

"Oh…. Then why is Gaara here?" Naruto asked still a bit out of it after being punched as he just woke up.

"Ummm…. That of course has _nothing _to do with the author's personal preference towards me," said the only sand ninja there.

"What?"

"_Nothing_."

"Okay, whatever. I need to get dressed," Naruto said as he started stripping off his pajamas.

"Not when I'm here, you don't!" Sakura threw another punch; the others couldn't blame her for that one.

"We'll meet you at Lady Hokage's. Try and hurry up," Kakashi told him.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara had no choice, he called the soul society. _Hope this doesn't cause too many problems for Yamamoto over there. I would hate to get him angry, _Kisuke thought. _I'm probably dead meat already for not telling him I was borrowing two captains, one vice-captain, and a should-be-but-not a seat officer. _

"Yes, what is it, Urahara?" asked the ancient soul reaper.

"Um…."

"Don't tell me your experiment went up in flames," said the old man, a slight chuckle to himself for the pun connecting to his zanpakutou. "I know that doesn't usually happen with your inventions, but I need those ranked officers you _borrowed_ and Rukia back here right away. Reported arrancar in numerous places other than Karakura for once. The substitute would also be of great use."

Thinking fast, Urahara decided he could make up some excuse. _I'm smart; it's my invention. I'll come up with someway to get them back…_ "Uh, injuries. Yes, injuries. It may be awhile before they can come back to help. Sorry, a ball hit my machine and it backfired a bit."

The word back_fired_ reminded Yamamoto of his pun towards his zanpakutou; a slight chuckle again. It put the experimenced soul reaper in a good mood, great news for Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. "I'll send someone from squad four right away. You won't need anymore than that, right? I presume Inuoe is there, helping?"

_Drat, someone to report my mistake, but can't get out of it now. _"Yes, yes, of course. Busy as a bee. Thank you, Head Captain." Urahara turned off the communicating screen and turned around to walk to his basement again. _Got to get them out quick and give them injuries when they get back. What fun. _He grinned.

* * *

**Author's note part 2: **Ta ta ta... explaining a quote, just in case you don't get it. I try and make things clear.

"_It was a group of people, including a tall man, a boy with bright hair, a girl with a temper, and a kid with an attitude._" Meant to fool you a little bit into thinking the group is, in this order as the descriptions, Byakuya (or Renji, I guess; tall), Ichigo (bright head), Rukia (can have a temper, mainly towards Ichigo and Renji), and Hitsugaya (well, complains a bit here and there... doesn't like to be treated as little... ya know?). I try... let me know if it fooled you, even if a little. As it turned out, it was just Kakashi (who I think is pretty tall), Gaara (all right, in the manga, it's a darker red to almost brown, but the anime has a bright red, so pickle posh to you), Sakura (who can have a temper, mainly towards Naruto and Ino), and Sasuke has his attitude. Please no complaints. I was going for fooling you.

And Gaara being there has_ nothing_ to do with my obsession with him. _Nothing. _

Also review, por favor.


	3. Chapter 3 General Konoha Ninja Attire

**Author's note: **Nope. Naruto and Bleach still not mine. -Pokes original authors- Thank you! Please review.

Last time, I forgot to mention what time period this is in of the original stories. Bleach, ummm.. well, they are fighting Aizen, so after the whole "Rescue Rukia" and before "Rescue Orihime." Should have mentioned this for those not wanting spoilers of sorts. Heh. -Anime Sweatdrop- Also, Naruto, a made up one, pretty much. Sasuke is still there, but Naruto wants to find Orochimaru... Tsunade is the Hokage, and apperently Sakura is having her "Part 2 powers" Uhh... All right, how about... Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara are all 15/16 years old, and Sasuke never left, they just really hate Orochimaru for killing off the third. Sasuke can have Chidori and fire-style, but no jutsu he learned from Orochimaru. (Perhaps one I make up?? eh. We'll see). Naruto, well, I honestly don't think his powers changed all that much in part 2, and Saukra has healing powers and super chakra strength. Gaara...umm... he's Kazekage and not Kazekage at the same time. -smirk- And he got is amazing sand jutsu... yep. :) Again, sorry for not clarifying. -anime sweatdrop-

* * *

The group all landed on top of each other in a middle of a forest. No time for the fuss of arguing who hit who, though. They all looked around, thinking whether or not this could have been one of the powers of an Espada or Aizen.

"It must be; Urahara's inventions haven't failed before, and he said that he already tried it out earlier today with Yoruichi. Be on your guard," ordered Byakuya.

The group all put their hands on the hilt of their sword, ready for action. Suspicious eyes looked around the entire area. It was hard to see anything out of the ordinary or dangerous. Hundreds of trees swayed gently in the slight breeze, green leaves making that certain swaying sound, birds chirping from various areas, sun shown through the gaps of the treetops, and no mysterious voice was heard out of the middle of nowhere.

"All right, Aizen, or whoever you are! We are aware that this is an illusion. Come out and face us," screamed Ichigo.

Still nothing. Guards were put down.

"Maybe this isn't Hueco Mundo. Maybe Mr. Urahara did screw up," suggested Renji.

"But…"

"Halt! Who are you? What's your name? State your business in this forest!"

"AZIEN! You can fool me! I know it's one of your tricks!" Ichigo charged in the general direction of the voice, pulling out his large zanpakutou.

"Well, Aizen, you and your friends are going to be taken to the village. Lady Hokage will know what to do with you all. Apperently you are a threat, so I will have to use force." The man, wearing the general Konoha ninja attire, a forest green vest with many pockets and shoes with the toes sticking out, came out of his hiding place and formed some hand signs. The next thing orange-haired "Aizen" and the others knew that their eyes began to droop, white feathers falling slowly from nowhere. They did not know of course, that it was genjutsu style. They all fell fast alseep.

* * *

"What a boring mission! I want one going after Orochimaru! I'm so sick of helping unimportant characters crossing the border to other villages. In fact, other villages seem to have way to many problems, I'm sick of these _fillers._"

"Naruto, I don't care, we need someone to complete this mission. I gambled away the payment already, and Jiraya is currently gathering needed info on Orochimaru's whereabouts. Put a sock in it." Lady Hokage was not in the mood to put up with the ninja's petulant behavior.

Saukura grabbed Naruto and covered his mouth. "I suggest you don't anger Lady Tsunade. You know her punch is worse than mine." Naruto snapped his mouth shut, but still wore a pout on his face.

The ninja wearing the general ninja attire of Konoha just rushed into the room then. "Lady Hokage! We found strange people in the forest! They had no pass or identification, and the leader, Aizen, pulled out a very large sword."

"Can't this wait? I have to assign this mission before a discount is asked by the customer for the long wait, and trust me, I'm not giving any money back."

"No, I suggest it doesn't. They look really foreign and dangerous. They were wearing strange clothes, and all were carrying swords—"

"Fine, Team Kakashi and Gaara, step aside here. _Don't_ leave this office; I don't want Naruto wandering somewhere and having to wait longer for this mission to be assigned. Otherwise you all will be paying the customer the discount." Not wanting to lose precious ramen money, Naruto stepped aside quickly, followed by the rest.

In entered the strange, foreign captives. Well, they were carried in by other ninjas, since the genjutsu was still in place. "Dispel the genjutsu, please."

"Of course, Lady Hokage." The ninjas each picked a captive and dispeled the jutstu. The captives slowly regained conciousness, looked around the same way they did in the forest, and the leader glared at the people in the room.

"Now, which of you is the leader, Aizen?"

"Where the hell is Aizen?!" yelled the orange head. He started to pull out his sword from his back, ribbon that was wrapped around it came undone.

"Now wait a minute, Taka," Hokage said to the ninja wearing the general Konoha ninja attire, "didn't you bring the leader with? You didn't tell me he got away." She tapped her long, painted fingernails on her wooden desk, looking irrated.

"No, the leader, Aizen, is the one with the goofy orange hair! Please forgive me for the misunderstanding!"

"I'm not Aizen, and don't make fun of my hair!" said not-Aizen.

"Then who are you, for crying out loud?" asked the Hokage.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who is going to kick Aizen's butt. Are you part of his plot?"

"No, I have no idea who the hell Aizen is or what the hell you are doing here. Please, calm down. I am not in the mood to tolerate this."

_Wow. This kid is worse than Naruto, _thought Sasuke as he watched the whole scene. _Didn't think it possible._

Just then, a white portal-like thing appeared out of no where behind Team Kakashi and Gaara, who, for _no_ appearent reason, was now part of Team Kakashi.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As I said, for _no_ appearent reason, Gaara joined Kakashi's team.

"_I'm sick of these fillers." _Joke or something towards the stupid filler seasons of Naruto anime.

I love the ninja wearing the general Konoha ninja attire. His name is Taka because it was the first thing that popped in my head. I think he'll usually be known as the ninja wearing the general Konoha ninja attire, though. Yes, he probably will appear again, I like him.


	4. Chapter 4 Count to Ten

**Author's note: **I do not own Bleach or Naruto. Go bug the original author's on how much you love their characters. Bug me on how much you enjoy reading this particular story. ;)

It starts off with a short flash back I was originally going to have as the only part of Chapter 4 titled "To Understand the Present" as in, the flashback is just briefly before the present time, just in another world, and it's needed to, well, understand the current situation. But the flashback couldn't stand well on it's own, so Chapter 5 is added to it, making it just one bigger Chapter 4.

Much to Kimi's and your delight, I finally got it up! I know it's been awhile. Sorry. Summer school, tennis, and stuff.

Please review!

* * *

"_Oh no, I'm late!" cried Hanataro. "I have to save the injured!" The small soul reaper from squad four came running up to Urahara Shouten. "I hope they are all still alive…" He paused, and knocked on the door. He was a timid soul reaper, and even if Rukia, Ichigo, and__ the others were deeply wounded, it would be against his character to come rushing on in. _

"_Down here!" yelled a voice that sounded much like Urahara. Hanataro opened the door cautiously and looked to see that the way down to the basement was wide open. He carefully climbed down the latter, for he was known to slip a lot, and he made it to the bottom only to see Mr. Urahara intently looking at a door-like machine of some sort. _

"_Excuse me!" Harataro called. "Where are the injured?" He quickly glanced around to see that no one except the Urahara Shouten crew was there. _

_"Well, if you would just step over here for a little bit…" Urahara grabbed him and quickly guided him over to door-like machine. The next thing poor little Hanataro knew was that something was put onto his chest and then he was pushed into the door-like contraption. _

_"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed. It was the last thing the Urahara Shouten crew heard of Hanataro while he was still in their world. _

_"Anything come up, Tessai?" Hat-and-Clogs asked._

_"Not yet, sir," Tessai replied as he looked over a screen tracking the whereabouts of the little guy they just sent through the teleporter. "The tracker still says he is between two places." _

_"We'll just have to wait, then."_

* * *

Out of the white portal-like thing came a small soul reaper with short black hair and light blue eyes.

"Ahhhh!" The little guy landed on top of Team Kakashi in the Fifth Hokage's office. It took a moment for the situation to be absorbed in by everyone.

"Please forgive me!" cried Hanataro to the group he fell on. "I was pushed in by Mr. Urahara and… and… I'm sorry!"

"It's all right," said Kakashi. "I think we're just as surprised as you are."

"Hat-and-Clogs? What did he do?" demanded Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Rukia! You're all right! The Soul Society was informed that you were injured, and they sent me to Mr. Urahara's to help heal you…."

"Well, we're all fine here… well maybe Ichigo's head needs to be examined a bit… I think his brain is missing." Rukia smirked.

"What did you just say, Rukia?"

"Your brain—"

"Well, at least it's better than your's!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one shouting about Aizen at these poor people." Rukia put on her polite act and said oh-so-very-sweetly, "Please forgive us. I think we have a misunderstanding, but it's all this idiot's fault." She pointed directly to Ichigo, only making him more enraged. Her older brother, Byakuya just looked at her, very surprised.

"Why I ought to—," Strawberry then went and punched Renji.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Renji, lying on the floor and rubbing his face.

"I can't punch a girl, but I can sure as hell punch you," replied Ichigo in a really pissed-off tone. Rukia stood out her tongue at Renji.

_I believe all of them need their brain's examined, _thought Hitsugaya and Sasuke simultaneously.

"ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH!" yelled the fifth. "I can't take this anymore. You, wimp," pointing to Hanataro, "explain how you got here."

"Well, as I said, the Soul Society sent me to heal this group here, but then Mr. Urahara went and shoved me in this machine…. Oh! And stuck something to me." He fumbled around his chest until he found a round tracking object, pulling it off and showing everyone. "Uhh…and then I ended up here."

"Well, that's proof that Urahara screwed up," stated Hitsugaya.

"How do you know that?" asked Renji.

"It's obviously a tracking device. He has no idea where he sent us, and he used Hanataro here to find out where we are."

"Very good, boy genius," said a voice out of no where.

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to _you_."

"Where's that voice coming from?" said pretty much everyone in the room.

"Uhhhh…. I believe right here…" Hanataro held up the tracking device that Urahara stuck on him. Everyone looked straight at it, aghast. There was no visible speaker on it anywhere.

"Now, Hanataro, where are you?" it asked.

"Ummmm…. Where is this?" he turned to Team Kakashi, looking for an answer.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves-- Konoha," replied Sakura.

"I'm not aware of that place. Any other soul reapers besides you, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, and the boy genius there?"

"Hitsugaya-Taichou…" the boy genius muttered under his breath.

"Umm…. Do you guys know if there are any soul reapers around?" the little soul reaper asked Team Kakashi.

"Soul reapers? Are those guys a secret squad loyal to Orochimaru or something?" Naruto stood up, looking straight at Hanataro for an answer, anger lurking in his face. The words "Soul Reaper" sounded like a bad guy ninja group to him.

"I suppose not…" replied the tracking device. "And no, Soul Reapers are good guys." Naruto sat down, looking very disappointed. "I'll have to research these details later. Right now, Head-Captain Yamamoto needs all of you to return to the soul society. Some random arrancar are out… NOT Aizen," the tracker was able to sense Ichigo's sudden alertness. "Every soul reaper in this room, step over to the northwestern side of the current room you are in. You cannot leave that room, or this tracker will loose it's connection to Teleporter. And then….well.. let's just say we can't get you back so easily."

The group of soul reapers moved all over to the northwestern side of the room, as soon as Byakuya and Hitsugaya pointed it out to the rest of the group, who have no sense of direction. Team Kakashi and Lady Tsunade moved to a different area of the room to get out of their way.

"All right, is there a window of some sort in the room?" asked the tracking device.

"Yes, over to the northeast side and--" replied Byakuya.

"Couldn't get more perfect. Hanataro, place this tracker in the middle of the room while the northeastern window is open. When I count to ten—in honor of you, little boy genius—you will all jump out the window."

A scowl stretched itself across Hitsugaya's face. "HITSUGAYA-TAI—"

"Are you nuts?" screamed Ichigo. "We're a couple stories up!"

"No worries. I got this all figured out."

The group readied themselves, waiting for the tracker to get to ten.

* * *

"Are you all ready, Ururu?" asked Hat-and-Clogs.

"Yes, sir, I will press the button and pull the lever as soon as you say ten."

"Tessai and Jinta, you ready over there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll press this button and Tessai will force open the gate of the Teleporter."

"Good, then I'll start counting now. One…"

* * *

"Eight…Nine….TEN!"

Ichigo and the others charged for the window, excited to finally make it back to a familiar place. As they each took a leap out the window, they each landed… landed…. Landed… on the streets below them? Wait, that's not how it's supposed to go.

"Damn you, Hat-And-Clogs! What are you trying to do? Kill us? If this is your idea of a joke, I'll show you what I think is funny," an angry orange head said as he walked back up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Lucky for this group, they were soul reapers who could survive such heights.

"Maybe we were too far north and not enough west," suggested Renji.

"Aw, I never heard of something so stupid in my life! Now your worse than Ichigo!" yelled Rukia. Apparently, there is a "Whose Worse Than" competion going among everyone in this story.

"Everyone just quit your bickering. We'll get this sorted out when we get back to the tracking device," said Hitsugaya.

"But we weren't suppose to leave the room..." pointed out Hanataro.

They re-entered the Hokage's office only to discover that Team Kakashi and the Hokage were no longer there.


	5. Chapter 5 Hat Man

**Author's note:**I sadly only own Taka in this story, whose clothing and occupation is still taken from Kishimoto-sensei's manga, _Naruto_. All other cool characters, like Gaara, belong to the original authors, Kishimoto-sensei and Kubo-sensei. What if I owned Gaara? The world would probably end... or I would quit writing and hog Gaara all to myself. ;P

It's up pretty quick this time, I know. I was in a writing mood, and thus... TA-DA!

Please review! I love those things!

* * *

Taka suddenly rushed in, out of breath from running. His general Konoha ninja attire was a bit damp with his sweat. "Lady Hokage! I was walking down the street when I happened to notice that the unruly group I captured earlier was escaping by the window and--" He turned to see no Hokage or the squad she was assigning the mission to, only that unruly group. He quickly turned to give a suspicious glare at the leader. "Hey Orange Head! What did you do to Lady Hokage and Team Kakashi? he asked in the bitterest tone.

A vain popped in Ichigo's head. _That man just made fun of my hair again, _he thought, but he knew better in the current situation (for once in his life) than to go and yell at him for it. He realized he and the other soul reapers would have been accused of taking that Hokage lady and the other ninjas. "I honestly don't know. While you were gone, Hanataro here popped in here magically," he pointed to Hanataro, hoping that a new person present would make it believable, "and he had some sort of tracker and walkie talkie, and our friend talked to us on the walkie talkie and was telling us how to get back home. He said jump out the window when he counted to ten, and then we just fell and were still in your town. We climbed back up the stairs, and those friends of yours were no longer there."

_Jumping out the window to get back home? _Taka thought. _Either he's telling the truth, or he came up with a really ridiculous lie. He does seem kind of stupid enough to make up such a dumb story; let me test him a bit. _"Jumping out the window? Do _you_ _think_ I am that _dumb_? That has to be the worst lie ever. Prepare to die!" Taka reached into his back pocket and pulled out a sharp kunai knife. He started to charge at the carrot top head on until the sound of a blade being pulled out of a sheath and striking his kunai stopped him.

"All right, I know that story sounded pretty bogus," said a violet-eyed girl, holding up her zanpaktou against Taka's kunai, staying strong, "especially coming from Ichigo," another vein popped in the background. "But it was the truth. If you knew our friend, Mr. Kisuke Urahara, you would know most of his inventions and ideas are pretty abnormal. Jumping out of a window was one of the…" she paused, looking for the right words, "less harmful ones. Please, leave us be, and we will help find your Hokage and the other ninjas. "

Looking deep into those violet eyes, Taka could see nothing but the truth. He had to believe her, so that carrot head was telling the truth. Plus, by looking into the eyes of every other person in that room, he could easily tell that if he laid one finger on this girl, all hell would break loose. She was obviously cared for very deeply. "All right, I believe you," he said, letting his kunai down and putting it back in his pocket. "But now, you must stick to your promise. Would you please wait here while I get someone of a higher rank to handle this situation?"

"Of course," said the violet eyes.

"All right, please excuse me." Taka went and made a few hand signs, and he vanished into a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Thanks, Rukia, we owe you one!" shouted Renji. "Especially you, Ichigo."

"I don't owe her anything," Ichigo folded his arms across his chest and turned his head to avoid direct eye contact. "I could've taken that guy out."

"I would've liked to see you try," said Rukia.

"Oh yeah? Well—"

"No fighting, you three. If that guy comes back and sees a bloody mess, I believe it will be hard to convince whomever he brings that we are innocent," ordered Toushirou. Byakuya nodded his head in agreement. This made two of the three to follow the order, and since the last one had no one to fight against, he gave in as well.

* * *

The group of ninjas fell out of the teleporter's doorway. A shocked man wearing a hat looked up at the one wearing orange in the group. "Ichigo? Is that you?"

"If it is, he has a worse fashion taste than he did before," snickered Jinta.

The group that just fell in moaned and groaned, feeling the pain of falling on top of each other.

"Get off me, you pervert!" screamed a pink-haired girl. She pushed the poorly dressed Ichigo off of her. Her facial expression matched the rage that was in her voice.

"S—sorry, S—Sakura." His hand landed on the area between her neck and stomach. Luckily, she pushed him off before he _squeezed_ anything.

"Hello, Ichigo?" again asked the hat man.

The boy he was referring to looked up to the man and said "No, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and one day, I'm gonna become Hokage!" Some how, he was always able to say it with the same amount of enthusiasm as he did the first time, and the second time, and the—

"Do you have to say that _every time_ you give your name?" asked the dark-haired one of the group.

_Sasuke, I know you. You're looking for a way to look cool in front of all these new people. Well, I'll show you, _the knucklehead thought. "Well Sasuke, I'm getting a title for myself when I get older, known all over thanks to my introductions, and you will be a _nobody_." He grinned. _Got him now. _

"Right. That's why every time I go with you somewhere, every one already knows who _you _are. They say 'An Uchiha! The last one, Sasuke! The Sharingan! It sees all! The Number One Rookie!' and that's why everyone challenges me looking for a good fight instead of you," the fire-style user said sarcastically.

Naruto, already losing after such a good lead, replied, "Well…. They don't know you here! HA!"

"Sasuke Uchiha? The number one rookie with the all-seeing eye? The Sharingan? Why didn't you tell us? Take a seat over here!" offered the man wearing that hat. He started to pull Sasuke away from the group towards a comfy chair, the only one in the basement. Sasuke turned and smirked at Naruto.

_DAMN YOU, SASUKE!_ Naruto put a scowl on his face that probably won't come off in awhile.

What they didn't know is that the hat man only overheard what Sasuke said and repeated it. Luckily, the "next Hokage" didn't come up with that reason, so he could have his fun.

"Ha, Naruto. See? Sasuke is so much more popular than you will ever be," said Saukra. "You have nothing on him."

"Now Sakura, don't push it—" Kakashi said.

"AGHH! SASUKE! GET OVER HERE NOW AND FIGHT ME!"

"Now, now, you knucklehead. We can't have Sasuke fighting you. He is much too important to go and waste his time and efforts on you" said Hat man. Another grin from Sasuke. He liked this guy.

"Boss, can I speak to you for a moment?" asked a big man with tiny glasses set upon his face.

"I know what you're thinking, but this is so much fun!" he whispered to his employee. 'He's just like Ichigo! Maybe worse! But, I suppose I better get to business now." With a sigh, he went and asked Sasuke "Where are you from, again? I know you are a great, almighty Uchiha, but the village's name you come from escapes me." He looked at the ninja's headband. "Something with leaf, I think?"

He sure made good assumptions, that hat guy. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves—Konoha," the number one rookie replied.

"Oh right! How could I forget?" he sure was a good actor as well. "Do you mind introducing me to thee others you were traveling with?"

Sasuke grunted. He didn't mind talking when it was about himself, but when it was about others, he could care less. A waste of words. "Kakashi, Sakura, Hokage, Gaara, and the runt, Naruto." He pointed to each person as he said their names.

"Thank you, Sasuke-sama. How did you get here?"

"Well, some guys in black kimono things were trying to get home and they jumped out the window on the northwest side because the tracker told them to. Oh, and they jumped when it was the count of ten. But, I think they just fell out the window, and we were sucked into the portal instead. We were sitting in the same room as them, but we moved to another area of it, out of the way. I suggested we leave the room entirely, but the Hokage and Kakashi agreed that it was best we watched them."

"Very knowledgeable. I could expect nothing less from one of the Uchiha clan." _How did I screw up this time? Northwest window… ten seconds count... press button 17 and 34, pull lever 6, and force open gate. That should have brought them home even if they were in another plant or dimension. Obviously Hanataro, wanting to heal Rukia and Ichigo, got to them safely…The tracker was white and the cube on the teleporter was green, connecting Konoha to this place. _"Would you excuse me? I need to talk with my employees over there," he pointed to them. Sasuke thought it was a strange place, to employ two kids and a tall guy like that, but he just shrugged it off and gave him permission. _Maybe I ought to see if the tracker's communication port still works… then I can get Ichigo's view of the story._

"Boss, I can't get any strange readings. Everything should have worked fine. I'm not sure why it brought these people back instead," Tessai, the big man with the glasses told him.

"I know… I can't figure it out…. WAIT!" Hat man ran back to Sasuke, who went back to sit with Naruto and the others.

"Which way was the sun facing at the time?" he asked.

"It was morning, still, so rising in the east," replied Kakashi.

"Oh, I see, thank you." _Damn it! I didn't prepare for time differences. If it was still rising, it should have been northeast! And they must have been sitting around the northeast area—_ "Tell me, were you sitting more northeast while waiting for them to leave?"

"Yes, I believe so, right Lady Hokage? The couch you had in the office was on the northeastern side of the room?" replied Kakashi.

"What? Oh, yeah. Northeast." Lady Hokage was out of it. She wanted that mission to be assigned and the trouble with Naruto over, but now she had a feeling she would be stuck with him for awhile. She sighed.

"Oh, I see, thank you. Come with me upstairs to a more comfortable area and I'll explain your current situation for you, and see if I can do anything about it."

"Upstairs?" asked Gaara quietly in as few words as possible to get his question across. He never does speak much, but that is his character. He looked around. It looked more like outside than inside.

"Oh, right, this is my basement. It's supposed to be like an old training ground I had. But please, follow me. I'm sure you would like some tea and have some questions for me. I'm Kisuke Urahara, by the way."

The group of ninjas followed the man named Urahara, who Naruto decided to call him Hat Man, since Urahara was kind of a mouthful to day. They were in for a long story, now, weren't they?

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: **Gaara needs more lines! But it's so hard to get him to talk while still being Gaara, you know? This story is mainly comedy, and poor Gaara just thrown in for the ride. But I'm happy he's part of it. I love him. ;)

Naruto is supposed to be like Ichigo, in the fact that he comes up with a nickname for Urahara, similar to Ichigo's nickname for him, Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. ;) Although, Hat Man is like Batman. Ha. I suppose I'll have to bring that up.

**Current Results of the 'Whose Worse Than' competiton, as the author tries and keeps up with it herself:  
**(I say this with an announcer voice, like a horse race)

-Naruto started it off just by being Naruto.  
-Ichigo became worse than Naruto because of Aizen obsession.  
-Renji _beat Ichigo out_ by being stupid and saying they were _too north_ and _not enough west._  
-But Naruto _reclaimed_ the title by trying to argue with Sasuke over coolness.

**Current Title Holder: **Naruto Uzumaki

Apparently, the "Whose Worse Than" competition is who can be called the dumbest by the end of this fan fiction. So, "Who is Worse in the Head Than the Previous Title Holder" would be the best way to put it. ;)

Is this competiton pointless? I'm having fun with it, though. Please comment in your review. PLEASE? I'll share Gaara with you then when I own him. ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Paperwork

**Author's Note:**I do not-eth own-eth -Bleach-eth or Naruto-eth. Please-eth give-eth thanks to thee original authors-eth. (You know, Ichigo admires Shakespeare ;) Eh. He's not even in this chapter. Oh well. Sorry to the Bleach fans who read this only for Ichigo.)

I think this chapter is boring. I'm sorry. It took me awhile to write. I seem to struggle with boringness. I tried to spice it up, but...no. It explains things, and I think some you either know or assumed. I think it was necessary, though. The characters need to understand the current situation. I did, however, shorten some of the explaining into a brief paragraph summary. YAY...?

I would like to apologize for the long wait as well. I had summer school & Term Paper & finals, and tennis camp, but now I am done with both.

Thanks to Kimihaine and Tsunamichikara for the reviews! I'll share Gaara with you. A strand of hair each. Ha ha. No, I'll share the whole thing. Promise. ;D

* * *

"All right, I'll just ask—do you guys even know where you are?" Urahara asked as everyone took a seat around a traditional Japanese table set up in Urahara's living room area. Ururu was placing tea cups on the table next to where everyone was sitting, and Tessai was coming around and filling them with the tea. Very hot tea—the steam came creeping up towards the ceiling and the warmth that emitted from it could be felt if one just leaned in towards the cup slightly. The group he was speaking to just looked up at him with eyes full of questions and uncertainty. "Obviously not." _Stupid question._

There was a pause. Tsunade and Sakura took their tea cups with care and sipped it quietly. Naruto smelled it to see if he would like it. He wasn't much a tea drinker. Sasuke just sat there, not in the mood for tea, or anything, as usual, and Kakashi wanted to drink the tea, but then he would have to take off his mask. He sighed. Gaara just stared at the tea.

"All right, you are in Karakura Town, in Japan, and in the 21st century," Kisuke began. "Any of these places sound familiar to you?"

Kakashi took the role of answering most questions. "No, as Sasuke mentioned before, we just come from The Village Hidden in the Leaves, otherwise known as Konoha, and that's located in the Fire Country. The time period? Hmmmm…." Kakashi wasn't sure on how to answer that one. What time period are they in anyway? They had computers and wireless headset communicators, but no cars or airplanes…

Urahara didn't wait for Kakashi to finish his thinking. "All right, this is what I came up with: you are in a different dimension or universe. We know nothing about your way of life and you probably don't know anything about ours. Well, we did know the Uchiha clan, or course, but that's common knowledge." A smirk from Kisuke swept across his face, and he looked over at the ninja wearing orange to see his face reawaken with jealously. _What fun._

_Sasuke is even known in other dimensions!_Naruto thought as he pouted. He glared at Sasuke, green with envy.

"I did get that you are all ninjas, of course, but I doubt you ever heard of soul reapers?" All shook their heads no. "Just as I thought…" He then went and explained the concept of soul reapers and their jobs of defeating hollows and arrancar. He also included some information on how the Soul Society and how the Seireitei ranks and rules go, and the treachery of Aizen and his army of arrancar in Huceo Mundo. Most of this information was hard to grasp for the newcomers into the Bleach world, and some went over their heads a bit, but no one was as confused as Naruto. He asked so many questions, and later asked almost the same questions over, missing the main points and highlights of the current events. The Hat Man, though usually understood by the stupid people, like Ichigo, was about to hit him. Luckily, the rose-haired girl known as Sakura finally landed a good punch on his head and told him to pay attention.

"I would now, although I know you are tired of hearing me talk, like to explain the situation in which I am in. You see, I was trying to transport Ichigo, the orange head that entered your world and the others that were with him to Huceo Mundo to defeat Aizen, but I messed up, and they ended up in your world. As I tried to bring them back, I didn't account for time differences. You see, the Teleporter works with the sun and moon, and if your time was different, it would have affected it. As your sun was rising, ours was setting, thus the portal ended up in the wrong place, and you ended up coming instead of Ichigo and the others."

"I would just like to ask, if the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, why does the portal end up northwest or northeast?" asked Sakura.

"Well, Japan is in the northern hemisphere, and since the Teleporter is in Japan, everything needs to be pushed north a little bit."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes…" Urahara paused for a moment because now he had to deliver the "best" news of all. "Well, I am sure you are tired of hearing me talk about all this, but I had a reason. I'm afraid I need your help now."

"To fix our current situation?" asked Kakashi.

"Kind of…. Presently, the Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads is awaiting the return of Ichigo, the Captains, Lieutenant, and Rukia. Some arrancar are out and they need taking care of. The only problem is that I have no idea how long it will take for me to find out when the time of day or night is the same in both of our universes. So… in the meantime, I need you to take their place."

"Wait a minute, just because _you_messed up means that we have to fight your battles?" shouted Tsunade.

"It is a lot to ask, but if I have the Soul Society down my back while I try and get the shinigami back and return you, it will take a lot longer…"

"Can't the Soul Society help you find a way to return us?"

"Yes…. but they do not know the invention like I do, and for taking two captains, a lieutenant, a powerful substitute, and a should-be-but-not seated officer without permission, plus losing a seated healer from squad four, when they are all needed by the Soul Society, I will most likely be put to death or severe imprisonment. But, if I can send in some sort of replacement, I'm sure they will let me work under supervision. I already know who they will probably send to watch me, and trust me, it's not someone I want to work with, so it's not fun for me either, but at least I can probably get you back the fastest way possible in this current situation."

"But—" started the Fifth.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto interrupted. "Just shut up and let's go! I wanna fight these arrancar guys! They seem pretty strong, and I wanna take them down, shinobi style."

_It does seem like there will be some good opponents, _thought Sasuke. _I need to get stronger still._

"Naruto, that's no way to talk to Lady Tsunade!" shouted Saukra as she hit him again.

Tsunade sat there, with a look of thought on her face. She held her head up on her arm that was on the table and stared at Naruto. He had that determined look on his face. _I bet he's thinking this experience will help him become Hokage, _she thought. _I wonder if my little brother would think the same thing…_"Kakashi, what do you think?"

"I don't mind. It is kind of troublesome, but we can't help the current situation. We should help in anyway we can."

"And you, Gaara? Your village won't mind?"

"No," he said while shaking his head. "They will assume I am still on the regular mission I was supposed to go on."

"Fine, but I'm not fighting any battles. Somebody do them for me. I'm the Hokage and I have paperwork to do."

"But your paperwork is back in Konoha," said Naruto.

"I said I have paperwork to do!" No one dared to question her again.

"Right, now if you will all step over to the teleporter. I will get you to the Soul Society and explain this to Head Captain Yamamoto as fast as I can," Hat Man said as he got up from the table and headed towards his basement. Everyone followed.

* * *

**Author's Note Part Two:** If something doesn't make sense, please let me know in a review. I'll try and explain it the best I can. And, even if it does make sense, review. ;) I love getting them. Thanks again to those who reviewed!


	7. Chapter 7 Impudence

**Author's Note: **I know it's been awhile, but a new chapter! I was on vacation, but that was only 5 days long. I just got back, but... the what, two weeks before my vacation when I could've updated? I didn't even have summer school or tennis! I'm sorry. Gomen nasai.

Pickle posh. Don't you get it? Bleach and Naruto are not mine! Go hug Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto for them. :)

Spell Check would not work on Microsoft Word, so I used the one on fanfiction, which is kind of irritating to me. If there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me. I hate spelling and grammar mistakes.

Also thanks to eternal-uchiha and blackberri for the reviews! You get thee extended offer on a piece of Gaara! ;D Also, blackberri, thanks for reading even if you don't know Bleach. If you need some help, let me know. :)

* * *

"Well, Kisuke, you should know that your punishment will be great for this, but since you need to work on a way to get the others back, we will send in someone to supervise you," Head Captain Yamamoto said to Urahara as they all—the ninjas and soul reapers-- stood in the hall of squad one's head building. The old man turned to his lieutenant, Sasakibe, and said "Please go fetch Mayuri-taichou and Nemu, too, I suppose, and request that they both come to see me, immediately." Sasakibe nodded and shun-poed away.

"I apologize again for the many troubles this causes, Head-Captain." Kisuke Urahara bowed to the captain. "But may I suggest you use these trained ninjas in the mean time? I'm sorry to say, but it may take a long time to get Ichigo and the others back due to time differences between the worlds."

The head captain sat and thought out the many possiblities. The Soul Socitey was now responsible for whatever happens to these ninjas now, and if they died or vanished, it could start a war of worlds. It was a risk to take.

"I know that it sounds like it may cause many problems in the end, especially if they are harmed in any way, but they are trained to handle hostle situations. It would be very helpful to see how the arrancar respond to a new way of attacking. They don't use zanpakuto, but instead, use the body's chakra. I believe it will cause Aizen and the others many problems." Kisuke explained. "At least give them a chance. You might send a captain to watch over them, if you wanted."

"I'm at a shortage of captains right now, Kisuke, and the last available one must go and watch over you. I do have Ukitake, but he cannot leave his room. His sickness has taken to the worse, again. I'm not sure if I can feel comfortable enough knowing these ninjas will take over the duties of a soul reaper without a soul reaper to advise them. If I were able to—"

"All this talk and no action! It's killing me! All right old man, listen up," Naruto pointed straight at Head Captain Yamamoto as he yelled. "We are strong ninjas who don't need no babysitter captains to get the job done. Our leader is Kakashi-sensei. He tells us when it's too dangerous or not. We also got Granny Tsunade, who assigns us the missions. She knows our strengths and weaknesses as well. If we die, you tell our village it was our fault—that we knew what we were getting ourselves into. Now, if you're done blabbering away, I'd like to go fight those arrancars to show them the strength of the future Hokage! I'm--" He was cut off by Sakura covering his mouth with her hand.

"I'm sorry he spoke to you in such a way, Head Captain."

The Head Captain just stared, He was never spoken to in such a impolite way. "You already know of the arrancars?" he asked.

"To an extent," replied Kakashi. "Mr. Urahara informed us of them and the rest of the soul soctiey. We pretty much understand what soul reaper does. I think we can handle this on our own."

"I see." The Head Captain sat and thought about it for awhile. No one said a word as he did. _I do need some extra fighters, and if they already know about arracars and hollows then—but it also could be lots of trouble if they did die. We can't go battling another universe over it. The again, if Urahara felt that he needed to explain the soul society to them, he must have thought that they would be capable of battling arrancars. He must have this all planned out. _"All right. You may go and forfill the duties of a soul reaper, but, I do request that you take three days worth of schooling in the Soul Reaper Academy. I know that you _know_the basics of hollows and arrancars, _but_ you need to battle a few to fully understand. The Academy had many test dummies of such creatures and it will be highly beneficial to you all if you at least get that in."

"SCHOOL?" shouted Naruto. "I can't go there! I HATE it! Tests and failing. That's all I need to know that it's not worth it!"

"If you refuse, I will have no choice but to put you in confinement. You will stay in one room with whatever privileges that room gives. I cannot have ninjas running around the Seireitei having fun when the rest of my officers are busy at work."

"We'll take it," said Kakashi. "Don't mind Naruto, he's never been one for school, but I think he can handle three days."

"Good, then I will get you an escort to the Academy."

The door to the hallway opened and in came two people plus Yamamoto's lieutenant.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kisuke Urahara, my good, old friend," said a man with a very creepy, joker-like voice, "Long time no see. What trouble did you get into _this time?_" The man laughed. The woman beside him held no expression and didn't say a word.

Urahara flinched as he turned around to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain of twelfth division and head of research and development—_his old job_. He also saw Mayuri's doll—would be the appropriate word—Nemu, standing next to him, silent as always.

"Mayuri-taichou, you will be overseeing Urahara on his task to bring back the substitute, two captains—Hitsugaya-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou—, squad six's lietenant, Rukia Kuchiki from squad 13, and a seated officer from squad four, back from another world" ordered Yamamoto.

"Well Kisuke, you proved to be dumber than me once again by losing that many people? Your lucky Head Captain Yamamoto is so nice. _I _would have ordered your_ execution!_" He laughed a creepy laugh again.

"Now, Kisuke, I suggest you get back to the world of the living and get to work on bringing the others back."

"Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto." He bowed again and started walking out. "Good luck to you all, ninjas." He smiled and waved at them. "You'll be fine. Call me on this if things get tricky." He handed Kakashi one of the trackers he stuck on Hanataro. It was green this time, though, instead of white. "All you have to do is talk into it while holding it in your hand. I'll get your message." He was then out the door.

"Damn that Kisuke! _I'm _in charge of him and he walks away!" shouted Mayuri. He stormed out of the room, Nemu following him. "Walk faster Nemu, you dunce! We'll lose track of him and it will be your fault!"

"Sasakibe," Yamamoto said to his lieutenant. "Go see if either of these four are available for soul reaper academy teaching." He handed him a list of the four names he had in mind.

"Yes, sir." He shun-poed away, list in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: **Story ALERT!: If you would be interested in a love story about Hitsugaya and Rukia, please check out Kimihaine's stories, _White Ice_ and _Bonds of Blood_. They are very good. I read them, and she made me hate Hinamori. So, it they MUST be very convincing. ;D Also, she has some one shots going on called _Thousand Years of Snow_. The first one is an interview and it's very funny. CURTAINS! (Don't ask, go read, silly!)

Thank you for your time, and please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Shortage

**Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Thank you for reading this everytime I type it. ;D

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! It's been FOREVER since I have updated, I KNOOOOWWWW! Tennis has been over for at least a month now, a little more, actually, and school isn't too time-consuming. If you are very happy that I finally updated, please go thank Kimihaine for it. I don't think I would have gotten anything done without her.

Also, today is my birthday. How cool is that?

* * *

Taka finally returned after what seemed like forever. With him, he brought a young woman carrying a small pig, and two elderly people that looked as wise as they were old. One was a woman and the other a man.

"Finally!" complained Hitsugaya. "It only took what seemed like three chapters and a million months!"

"What was that, Hitsugaya-taichou?" asked Hanataro.

"Oh, _nothing." _(Author's note: **;D**)

The old woman spoke first. "Taka has informed us of your current situation. It is unfortunate that this has occurred. We will not blame you for the disappearance of our Hokage and some of our strongest ninjas, but this does cause many complications. You must understand that we do not know what to do with any of you, and we have no leader to go upon. We, as the village elders, must decide for you of what to do, but we really don't know you. And also, when we explain this to our village, they will have no choice but to suspect you of the disappearance of the Hokage. We are at a shortage of ninjas and have a surplus of missions, so we can't send anyone to protect you. Overall, we are at a delicate situation."

The group of soul reapers stood quietly, not sure what to respond with. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Shizune spoke up.

"If I may make a suggestion, Elder-sama, I think that they will be able to fill in for the shortage of ninjas we have currently."

"What exactly are you suggesting, Shizune?" asked the man elder.

"Well, you said that we have too many missions to assign, and not enough ninja, plus it doesn't help that Team Kakashi and Lady Hokage have disappeared, but I believe that these soul reapers can replace the missing ninjas. They obviously can put up a fight; they all carry swords, and each look very strong. It's the least they can do to make up for the confusion they have caused around here."

The elders stood and considered the proposal for awhile. "It seems to be a logical plan, but can we really trust these soul reapers? They have just suddenly shown up in our village without a pass or identification, and with their attempt at getting back to their world, they lost the Hokage? It may be better for them to just lock them up in a cell somewhere until the Hokage returns."

"That would be as bad as blaming us for the disappearance of the Hokage. It wasn't really our fault, only an accident," Rukia spoke up. "We are sorry that this causes many problems for you, but to help repay, I am sure _all_ of us Soul Reapers here," she shot a glare at Ichigo and Renji, "will be more than willing to help repay you by assisting with these ninja missions."

The Elders stood and stared at Rukia, still considering if they should allow the soul reapers to go through with some ninja missions. The elder woman spoke "Very well, we will allow you to assist our village by for filling some missions for us, but you must realize that you are doing so under the Leaf Village's name, so any unnecessary battle may cause a rival village to declare war, so be very careful. The elder paused and then quickly sputtered "Shizune!"

Shizune stood straight and tightened her grip around Tonton the pig. "Yes Elder-sama?"

"I would like you to accompany these soul reapers on the missions. They need some trusted supervision and you will have to do."

"But Elder-Sama, perhaps you should find someone else; I need to help find the Hokage…"

"There will be no debate here, Shizune. You will do what you are told. YOU are the only one available that I can trust, so YOU must go."

The girl hung her head and answered, "Yes, Elder-Sama."

The two elders exited the room, followed by Taka, who stood at the doorway a second more and turned to apologize. "I'm sorry, Shizune. There is nothing I can do to help. I would love to go in your place, but I am needed elsewhere."

"That's okay, Taka," she said. "I think I have someone else I think I can trust _and_ the Elders can trust as well, when they find out in the end that that person went instead."

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: **Yep, I know I had to include the little joke about me never updating in there. xP

Besides that, not really anything funny.... it just sets up upcoming chapters, which pretty much the last one (Chapter 7) did as well. I'm sorry if it's not the best writing. I suppose after my long hiatus that my writing might have gone rusty. Gomen nasai.

Also, I didn't know at the time what Naruto characters refer to their elders to, as in the Village Elders. I didn't know their names, either.... Uh, so I just called them the Elder-Samas. I'm sorry if this bugs you or something.

Thanks for reading/waiting for my update;; please review!!


	9. Chapter 9 Intructors

**Author's Note:** I do not own Bleach or Naruto. I'd make a lot of money if I did though, huh?

It has been awhile, but as I promised Kimi, I have updated over winter break. I WAS planning to put it up the VERY last day, but I changed my mind. I MIGHT get another one up before then, or at least I was planning, but working with all the characters I have now is a lot of work and thinking..... just read it. You'll see my problem. xP

* * *

Sasakibe came to pick up Gaara and the others and take them to the Soul Reaper Academy. He briefly went over that the training would be extensive since it was only three days and that the ninjas must respect their teachers-- no matter how they may act, they are very skilled and knowledgeable. _Yes,_ the white-haired lieutenant thought to himself, _better to give them that advice now since they will be working with _those_ three._

The group entered the academy and Sasakibe lead them down a long hallway and turned to stop at a doorway. He opened it and inside stood a woman and two men. The woman was very… jiggly, and had long wavy strawberry-blonde hair, while one man was completely bald and the other had funny eyelashes.

"Meet your instructors, Matsumoto-san, squad ten's lieutenant, Ikkaku-san, squad eleven's third seat, and Yumichika-san, squad eleven's fifth seat." Sasakibe gestured toward each one as he said the names. "Now, I hate to leave you all, but I must go." And with that, he shun-poed away.

Matsumoto instantly walked up and teased them all. "My my," she said to Kakashi, "aren't we mysterious with that mask over your face." She smiled. She called Sasuke cute, Naruto loud, and Sakura pinky, and when she got up to Tsunade, who was already glaring to warn her not to make a comment, she squealed in delight as she looked at her chest, "I have a breast-buddy! Finally someone who has the same bra size as meeee!" She gave Tsunade an unexpected hug. Tsunade, not knowing what to do—no one hugs the Hokage out of no where-- stood there for a moment, and remembering to respect her instructors, asked Matsumoto to let her go. Matsumoto, a little disappointed, replied "Awww. I guess maybe you're a little shy..."

Naruto, already angry at the lady for calling him loud, finally spoke, "Ha! Granny Tsunade... shy? That's a laugh!"

Matsumoto stood confused. "Granny? You mean to say that this woman here is older than she looks?"

"You bet. She uses ninja techniques to hide her true age. Your buddy is as old as dirt...." Naruto was then punched on the top of the head by Tsunade.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's loud, as you say."

Matsumoto ran up to give Tsunade another hug. "We have yet another thing in common! Our beauty does not truly show our age, which is excellent!"

"You hide your true age as well?" Tsunade asked, interested.

"Well here in the Soul Society, we don't age as normal people when you become a soul reaper. I'm actually really old compared to you all." Matsumoto explained.

"Really? I may begin to like it here after all. Thank you, Matsumoto-san. I'm Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Oh, please, we are breast buddies. Please call me Rangiku." Rangiku smiled.

The instant friendship conversation was interrupted by none other than Ikkaku. "Cut the peppy crap, Rangiku. We have to teach these weaklings some stuff about battling hollows and arrancars." He stood with his sword already pulled out and held it casually over his back.

"You don't have to be so rude, Ikkaku. I bet they like me better already."

"Rangiku, I do believe that you forgot to take beauty into consideration." said Yumichika. "They like me the best because I am the most beautiful one here." He held his hand to his chest as he admired himself.

"Are you saying that I am not beautiful?" Matsumoto snapped.

"You are something to look at, but you do not beat this quality of beauty."

"Would you two shut up? I just said these weaklings need to learn--"

Ikkaku was cut off by the loud one. "Who are you calling a weakling, BALDY? I'm gonna become the next Hokage!!" Naruto screamed as he ran for Ikkaku with a kunai in his hand.

"Baldy? Why I outta..." he pulled out his zanpakuto and put it up to guard Naruto's kunai. "So Blondie, you want a fight? You know, we fight to the death in the 11th division."

As Naruto picked up another Kunai from is pocket and was going to go for the bald head, Kakashi poofed over and grabbed him. "I'm sorry, we don't mean to cause so much trouble, but Naruto is just a little sensitive when it comes to his strength...."

Sasuke laughed. "A little?"

Naruto now became enraged at Sasuke for making fun of him. "SASUKE!" Tsunade told Sasuke to shut up and not tempt him anymore.

Ikkaku replied, "Oh, I really don't mind. A good fight is just what I need right now."

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, let me go! I can take this guy!"

"Naruto, please, this is your mission-- to learn from these guys. It doesn't help you to complete your mission if you kill the man, and if you cannot complete a mission as simple as this, how can you become the next Hokage?"

Making Naruto realize this, Kakashi put him down as he sat and sulked over it. _Thankfully a Hokage reference will calm him down almost every time, _thought Kakashi.

"Enough of this bickering!" Matsumoto commanded. "You know, I am the one in charge here, you two are just hired help."

"Watch it, Rangiku, we aren't that far behind you in rank." snapped Ikkaku.

"Anyway," she said as she ignored Ikkaku, "We didn't get all of your names. I know you are Tsunade, but what about the rest of you?"

"I'm Kakashi. It's nice to meet you, Matsumoto-san."

"Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you all.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Gaara."

"You two are the men of few words, aren't you?" Matsumoto said to Sasuke and Gaara. They didn't reply.

Naruto stood with a pout still on his face. "What about you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

"I have a feeling you use that line in every introduction." Naruto stood shocked. _How did she know that?_

_"_Well, now that we all know each other, it's time to start the training." She clapped her hands. "Time for saké!"

"Rangiku, we haven't done anything yet!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"I know, but all these introductions were tiring! I need a drink!"

"Not now, I still need to fight Blondie first. So train him."

"But—"

"Rangiku-san, it might be nice to have a drink, but maybe we should have some training before hand," Tsunade said. As much as she wanted to have a drink, she realized she has to train as much as she can so she can return to the Hidden Leaf as soon as possible. Then I can have all the drinks I want.

"Oh, fine, if you insist. I think it may be better if we move from this room. We don't need to learn to write," she gestured to all the desks. "Perhaps the training room. Follow me." She led all of them off from the room down the hall to a much larger room with blank white walls. "We'll start here."

* * *

Back to the world where Hitsugaya and the others were located, Shizune lead the soul reapers to a hot spring. She soon found a white-haired older man sitting and peeking through the walls of the ladies hot spring. Shizune cleared her throat. The man turned around surprised and stood straight up. "Oh, Shizune! I was just researching for my next novel! See, I have my notes right… uh…" he fumbled around in his pockets for some paper, "right here!"

"Jiraya-sama, as much as I'd like to yell, I won't. Consider this a favor. Now you owe me back."

"What's your point?" Jiraya turned to look at the people carrying swords behind her. He realized it must have something to do with them.

"The Hokage and Team Kakashi have gone missing and the village is at a shortage of ninjas. Please accompany these people right here," she gestured toward them, "on a mission. I have been ordered to do it, but I have to find Lady Tsunade. They are part of the disappearance of the Hokage and team Kakashi, but have been deemed trustworthy because it was all an accident. The Elders have ordered them to help out with the missions as long as someone is there to supervise them. Otherwise they will be imprisoned and it wasn't their fault."

"Well," he scratched the back of his head. "Can't say I want to, I do need to research, but I guess I should help the village every now and then….."

"Thank you, Jiraya-Sama." Shizune bowed and left them with the white haired sage.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2:** It's so hard to have Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Naruto, and Sasuke in the same room. Everything you say could start an argument of it all. Ugh. Why did I do this to myself?

Gaara only said his name. -cry- BUT "_Sasakibe came to pick up Gaara and the others"_ makes me very happy. ;D

_""Sasuke Uchiha." __"Gaara." __"You two are the men of few words, aren't you?" Matsumoto said to Sasuke and Gaara. They didn't reply." ** _This made me laugh really hard when I wrote this. I don't know if you found it funny, but I seriously laughed for about five minutes. xxD Come on, few words and they didn't reply? .................I have a werid logic.... o.0

I wasn't really happy where I left Naruto's group, just in a blank training room, but I didn't want to push it too far-- this is the longest chapter I've ever done at 1,500+ words. Also, I don't really recall the Academy having a training room, so I'm making one up.

As for the small part including Jiraya, I just wanted to put it in this chapter because it was when they are supposed to meet their instructors, to match the title of the chapter. I was planning to only have Jiraya train them a little like I'm having the Academy do, but the Elders seemed too strict to me to just let them train and be off. Plus, they might need someone along the way. Naruto's group has Hat-and-Clogs for that. :)

"_Back to the world where Hitsugaya and the others were located_" should make Kimi very happy. ;D And all other Shiro fans.


End file.
